


His Morning's Glory

by Malkuthe



Series: Dawn-verse One-shots [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Affairs, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Blood, Desperation, M/M, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 16:35:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3943852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malkuthe/pseuds/Malkuthe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s been a long time since Nico di Angelo vanished into the night because of Will’s mistake. Will Solace has not been able to cope. Not alone, at least. Jason Grace has the less than thrilling privilege of being the only friend there for Will. It certainly doesn’t help that he has fallen in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Morning's Glory

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings** : This spin-off story, this character study, contains graphic descriptions of blood and bleeding and self-harm. If that makes you uncomfortable, proceed no further.
> 
> **A/N:** This story is a character study of Will and Jason's relationship. It is canon in the Dawn-verse, and takes place prior to the events of [_The Years of My Longing_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2727383).

Before Jason even dared crack his eyes open, he took in a deep breath. He had hoped that the remnants of last night’s insanity had gone, but no, the cabin reeked of alcohol and blood. As distressing as the smells might have been a few months ago, they weren’t anymore. Jason wasn’t so sure he liked that.

Jason felt a pleasant ache in his groin. His cock was hard, like it always was in the mornings. He would have reached down to grip himself and jerk himself off, but his cock was wrapped up in a tight heat that had become so familiar after so long, especially after last night.

Mere moments later, Jason steeled himself for the destruction that he would witness the moment he opened his eyes. He sighed and cracked open his eyes, allowing the light of day to brighten his world. The cabin was not nearly as untidy as he had expected it to be. Sure, his and Will’s clothes were strewn about as though a hurricane had just come through the place, and Jason was pretty sure at some point in the night, one _had_.

A shaft of brazen sunlight streamed in through one of the dark-tinted windows set into the walls of the Hades cabin. Though dimmed by the tint on the window, the light was still as golden as the sun that had made it. It seemed to caress the sleeping form of the young man that was snoring softly beside Jason. The young man that Jason had his arms wrapped around at the moment.

Jason threaded his fingers through the locks of golden hair that framed Will’s face. It was so like his own, but somehow, Will’s seemed more resplendent in the morning light. Will’s hair seemed to glitter like fine-spun gold in the sunlight, and it was softer under his touch than his own hair had ever been.

Jason buried his nose in Will’s hair and breathed deeply. He smelled the faint scent of pineapples from the shampoo that he had made sure to lather Will’s hair with last night, when he had forced Will to take a shower, for good reason.

Jason’s heart skipped a beat as he traced a finger along the curve of Will’s cheek. He could tell that Will was not eating as much as he was supposed to, if he was eating anything at that. He couldn’t recall a time when Will was at the dining pavilion.

The only times that Jason saw Will eating in recent times was when he brought food to Will. Even then, Will would only pick at the food and eat very little. Will’s cheeks were not as full as they had been before, though thankfully, the skin remained soft under Jason’s feather-light touch. Jason didn’t know what he would do once Will began looking genuinely _ill_.

Jason’s fingers dipped down into Will’s neck. Gently, he felt around for Will’s carotid and waited to feel the pulse that raced through there. He found a strange sort of comfort in finding that the beating of Will’s heart was slow and even. Too often these days, Jason had found it erratic, even while Will was asleep.

Jason wasn’t surprised, though he _was_ concerned. Will was often under a lot of stress. A lot of it was self-inflicted, and the nightmares Will had most nights definitely did not help.

Jason traced Will’s side as he pressed his lips to Will’s shoulder in a tender sign of affection. He didn’t often have time to show how much he was in love with this man, but it was for the best. Even the slightest affectionate touch sent Will into a spiral of distress, guilt, and, self-loathing. Jason did not want that.

Jason’s fingers stopped short of stroking the firm flesh of Will’s ass. He did not want to go there just yet. He wanted to spend as much time as he could just fantasizing being Will’s lover, being Will’s boyfriend.

Needless to say, Jason’s arousal was beginning to get the better of him. His cock was throbbing inside of Will’s heat. He could even feel the come he’d buried inside of Will last night slosh around against his cock.

Jason closed his eyes and pressed his nose to the hollow of Will’s neck. He drew in a deep breath in an attempt to smell the unique scent of _Will_ instead of the alcohol and the coppery tang of blood that was still in the air because of what had happened just the previous night.

Jason bit back a groan and a grimace as unbidden images of barging in through the door to the sight of Will covered in blood from gashes all along his arms put there by Will’s own hand, using the shards of a shattered bottle of booze, rose to the forefront of his mind.

Jason _hated_ seeing Will cutting himself. It happened at least every two weeks now, but Jason had to admit he was glad that at the very least, he had managed to reign back Will’s destructive behaviour. In the beginning, in the months following Nico’s disappearance, Will had been cutting nearly every day.

As much as he hated the blood, as much as he hated the sight of seeing Will so broken, Jason couldn’t stay away. It had been his accursed flaw, his godsdamned _need_ to be the honourable one, that had drawn him into this. Now, however, it was the love that he had for Will that kept him there.

As much as Jason loathed being at the mercy of the Fates, he could not stay away from Will whenever the son of Apollo sank to the depths of depression. Jason _had_ to help, with whatever means were _necessary_.

\----------

_Jason dragged Will into the shower. He was both angry, and, as much as he loathed to admit it, aroused by the sight of Will bleeding and broken. He hated the fact that he was aroused. He despised the fact that he was half-hard in his pants. It wasn’t so much that Jason was excited by the idea of Will being hurt, but he was aroused by the knowledge of how Will acted whenever he was in one of his slumps._

_Jason_ hated _himself for letting Will do this to him, but he couldn’t, in good conscience, blame the son of Apollo. He couldn’t fight it, though. Not anymore. He was more than just a son of Jupiter, but he was still his father’s son, and there was something in his blood that simply could not resist the transient pleasure of coupling with another. His heritage was as much a curse in this regard, as it was a blessing._

_Jason had long accepted that while he was the one fucking Will, from the very beginning, from the first time that it had happened, Will had been the one who was in control. Jason loathed that he was like a fucking obedient lapdog for Will. He_ hated _it, but he couldn’t fight it._

_The most ironic and tragic thing about it all was that Jason had fallen in love with the one person in the camp that he knew more than anything, he should_ never _have fallen in love with._

_It had first happened one night, while Jason was trying to get away from one of his massive arguments with Piper. He had come to the Hades cabin, trying to get away from all prying eyes. Much to his surprise he had seen Will there, covered in blood and alcohol like he was now._

_Jason couldn’t believe how stupid he had been. He got drunk. Plastered. Will managed to convince Jason to fuck him without lubrication to ‘make him forget.’ Jason had protested as much as he could, but his inhibitions were compromised._

_Jason had cursed his fragile heart. Because of it, he had been unable to bear the sight of Will so broken. Will had not brought up fucking dry again, but Jason’s resistance to the idea had eventually faltered. He had picked Will up from the floor strewn with shards of glass, and pinned him face-down to the bed._

_Maybe if he’d seen the wicked smile on Will’s face at that moment, he would have reconsidered everything. More likely, he would not have stopped. By then, it had probably been too late for him. It had probably been too late for Will._

_Jason remembered ripping apart Will’s pants and ramming his hard, dripping cock right into Will as the son of Apollo screamed from the pain of being split apart by Jason’s formidable manhood. They had fucked long and hard that night. Jason couldn’t remember how many times he had come then. He didn’t even remember whether the wetness he felt from Will’s ass was his come or blood._

_Of course, since Will had managed to convince Jason once, Will managed to convince him time and again. Each time, Jason’s guilt and self-loathing for fucking Will without lubrication became less and less of an issue. Eventually, he started doing it instinctively whenever Will asked._

_Will had trained Jason like a dog, and he had been none the wiser to it until he’d gone to New Rome to work on shrines and had had the time to ponder what had happened. He had tried to shake whatever it was that Will had woven into him, but he could not get rid of the conditioning._

_Nevertheless, while he still had control, Jason shook Will. “Heal yourself!” he said to Will, in a voice strained from the emotional agony of seeing Will drunk and bleeding all over again. A flash of light answered Jason’s demand, followed by a dopey smile._

_Jason wanted to weep from how low he and Will had sank, but he couldn’t give in to his emotions now. He had to be strong, especially since Will needed support more than anything. He had to resist the urge to push Will up against the wall and fuck him senseless. To drive away the dark thoughts that clouded Will’s mind with a haze of excruciating pain and rapturous pleasure._

_Jason had to resist because he had to make sure that Will and the rest of the cabin were cleaned up first._

_“Take off your clothes,” said Jason, just as Will looked at him with unfocused eyes and grinned. Will gripped the hem of his shirt and undulated his body in the most attractive way Jason thought possible as he drew the fabric over his skin._

_Jason gulped audibly and had to look away, but the damage was done. His cock was instantly rock hard in his pants. “I didn’t tell you to do a striptease, Will,” he said, half-heartedly, resistance already crumbling. He gritted his teeth as he fought the urge to take Will right then and there._

_“I told you to take your clothes off. You’re fucking covered in blood for gods’ sakes!” shouted Jason in an attempt to regain his composure. This was a fight that he was sure he couldn’t win._

_Will pulled off his shirt and shucked off his pants. As soon as he was fully nude he turned his back to Jason and bent over. He picked up his clothes from the floor as he spread his legs enticingly, showing Jason the tight pink pucker of his entrance. Just as Will tossed his clothes to the side, Jason felt heat rise to his face and pool in his groin._

_Will might have been drunk, but Jason was sure that Will knew exactly what he was doing to Jason. Will clambered into the shower and turned on the showerhead. He shrugged and looked in Jason’s direction, turning so that Jason could hungrily watch the rivulets of water trace the curves of Will’s body._

_“Suit yourself,” said Will, in a voice surprisingly sultry and clear despite how evidently drunk he looked. Will turned back to the showerhead. “Come on, stud,” said the son of Apollo, with a slap to his own ass and yet another dopey grin. “Give me a bath.”_

_Jason knew exactly what this was going to lead to, but he couldn’t resist anymore. Before he could even contemplate turning away and waiting for Will to finish taking a shower, his shirt was already off of his body, and his pants were halfway down his knees._

_Jason sighed and pushed his conscience to the corner of his mind as he stepped into the shower. He felt like he was on auto-pilot the entire while. He shut the door to the enclosure as he came up to stand behind Will._

_Jason picked up the shampoo from the small alcove in the wall of the shower where it was kept. He squirted some of it into the palm of his hand before rubbing his palms together and lathering the shampoo into Will’s hair._

_The faint smell of pineapples filled the air as Will’s hair became a frothy mess._

_“I know you want it,” said Will, squeezing his eyes shut as he felt the soap in his hair begin to wash down his face. Jason held his breath when he felt Will’s hips push back, forcing him to nestle his hard cock in the cleft of Will’s ass. “Take it,” said Will._

_“Make me forget,” whispered Will in a voice that was so pitiful that Jason’s resistance crumbled immediately._

\----------

Jason blinked away the tears from his eyes. His hips were still thrusting slightly, his cock moving slowly inside of Will. He did not want to remember what had happened after the shower the previous night. It had been a blur of arousal, sex, and moments of self-loathing. It was both a horrible and a fantastic time.

Jason could not help himself. His thrusts became faster and more frequent. He was unable to stop the groan that slipped from his lips because of the pleasure of Will’s tight heat.

Jason knew that he should not be doing what he was doing, but he was _so_ hard, _so_ aroused and _so_ in love with Will that he couldn’t help it. He _tried_ to hold back but it was an exercise in futility. Soon enough, the cabin was filled with the sound of Jason’s laboured breathing and the sound of flesh slapping against flesh.

Jason held Will closer to his chest, but he stopped and held his breath when he felt Will stir in his arms. Before Will even opened his eyes, a moan escaped his lips.

Jason reached down with his fingers and found that Will was also hard. He would not have been surprised if Will gave in to the pleasure, too, even though he was well-aware that Will was probably also feeling guilty about what they were doing.

Time and again, Will had talked about how he felt as though he was betraying Nico in those rare moments of lucidity that his mind afforded him. Time and again, however, neither he nor Jason could resist the impulse to come together like this, despite their individual reservations about it.

Just as Jason crested the peak of orgasm, Will pulled away from him with a grunt. Jason moaned and whimpered, but no matter how he thrust his hips, his cock only met air. It wasn’t enough. It was a vain effort. By the time that Will was close enough to touch again, the moment had passed, and Jason had been cheated of an orgasm.

Panting, Jason could do very little other than watch and groan as Will pushed him over onto his back. There was no love in that gesture. Will’s hands were rough on his body, and he landed on his back with a grunt.

Will clambered on top of Jason. He looked down, but Jason could feel the tears dripping onto his stomach. “Will,” breathed Jason.

Will’s bright blue eyes snapped up and locked with Jason’s. For a profound moment that probably lasted shorter than it felt, Jason found himself lost in those blue eyes, swimming in the kind of pain that Jason could barely even begin to imagine. The very least that Jason could hope was that the pain in Will’s eyes was something he was helping with.

The instant Jason felt the sharp pain of Will’s fingers gripping his sides, he knew that the son of Apollo was on the brink of breaking down. Will bit his lower lip hard enough to draw blood, the crimson droplets splashing on Jason’s stomach. Before Jason could say anything, Will had forged ahead and had slammed his ass down onto Jason’s cock.

Jason groaned from the rush of pleasure that washed over him from Will impaling himself on Jason’s cock. Despite Jason’s desire to come, he could not. The fact that Will looked as though he was on the brink of another breakdown was enough to hamper his arousal.

“Is everything okay?” said Jason. Will didn’t even give him the grace of looking at him to answer. Will shook his head and barked a forced, incredulous laugh. Both of them knew what the answer was. Both of them knew that it was a stupid, _stupid_ question.

Both Jason and Will knew that nothing would ever be okay again. At the very least, nothing would be until Nico came back and either forgave Will or told Will that he wanted nothing more to do with him.

Jason threw back his head, the heat of Will’s channel finally overwhelming what little self-control he had left. He gave in to the sensations of Will’s tightness gripping his cock. Though he attempted to thrust his hips to force his manhood deeper into Will’s abused cunt, Will was holding him down and he couldn’t move as much as he wanted to.

Will could feel the friction of their fucking, and it hurt like hell. There was no lubrication to ease Jason sliding into him, but he couldn’t care less. He could heal himself later if anything too bad happened, but the pain was a welcome thing.

Bouncing up and down on Jason’s cock, Will was crushing his balls between his own weight and the firm musculature of Jason’s abdomen. It was painful, and he couldn’t help but cry out from the agony, but deep down, he knew that he deserved it for cheating Nico of another home.

Jason knew what was going through Will’s mind, but he didn’t agree at all. He understood why Will was inflicting so much pain on himself, but he couldn’t help but want Will to stop. He didn’t want to see Will hurt. He _knew_ that Will didn’t deserve all the pain he was inflicting on himself. Nevertheless, he was afraid of stepping in and telling Will the truth.

Jason couldn’t have cared less if Will left him because of the truth. He would have been devastated, but Will would have just been the most recent in a long line of heartbreaks.

No. What Jason was afraid of was what Will could do to himself if he pushed away the last person that cared enough to be there for him through the dark, dark times that ruled his life. Will was bad enough with Jason around, Jason didn’t want to think what would happen if he was gone.

Before Jason was even aware of it approaching, his orgasm had come upon him. His fingers dug in viciously to the flesh of Will’s waist. He pulled Will down onto his cock and came with a feral roar. He felt a shiver run up the length of Will’s body as he buried his seed deep within Will.

Jason wanted to reach down and tug Will’s cock to release, but Will did not seem interested in getting off in the least.

When finally, Jason came down from his orgasmic high, he could see that Will had broken yet again. Will fell onto his chest, and he couldn’t do anything but hold the son of Apollo close to his chest.

Will began to weep inconsolably for the love that he had so royally fucked up that even now, two years later, Nico still hadn’t come back.

Resisting tears of his own, Jason pressed a tender kiss to Will’s forehead. Though the thought was unwelcome, Jason couldn’t help but notice that even in the depths of grief, Will was one of the most beautiful people that he had ever had the pleasure of knowing.

As far as Jason was concerned, Will right now was a fragile and special flower. Will was someone that he needed to protect and care for with all his power. Even if it was just until Nico returned, Jason would have gladly done it. He was so in love, and it was so fucked up, but frankly, he simply didn’t care.

**Author's Note:**

> There you go! I'm not going to say I hope you liked this, because that wasn't the point of this whole one-shot anyway.
> 
> I would, however, love to know your thoughts about this dynamic between Jason and Will. Does it explain how they were acting around each other in the main story? :3. Anyway, whatever your thoughts, leave me a comment with them. I would love to read it. <3.
> 
> If you like the story, I would love it if you left me a kudos and a comment. <3.


End file.
